Light and Shadow
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Cruzó su mirada con la del pelirrojo quien sin necesidad de tantas palabras comprendió… —¿Todavía… sientes algo por él? —indagó dolorosamente, mirándolo a los ojos.


**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket  
**Personajes**: ~Aomine Daiki-Kuroko Tetsuya-Kagami Taiga~  
**Advertencia: **Yaoi-lemon regular**  
**

**Titulo: ****Light and Shadow**

El lugar estaba adornado con motivos a la fecha festiva de ese día. Kuroko y Kagami habían quedado de reunirse en la fuente del parque con Riko y los demás miembros de Seirin, disfrazados, para cumplir con la sentencia de su amada entrenadora en pedir "truco o trato".

Pasaban ya un poco más de los treinta minutos de la hora pactada, así que el de orbes celestes se aparto del pelirrojo para realizar unas llamadas a sus compañeros.

Ese tiempo fue suficiente para que el dueño de un par de ojos y cabellos azul marino se acercara a su presa a robarle la tranquilidad con tan sólo unas cuantas palabras.

Daiki desde su sitio, había visto llegar al Tetsu, en ese instante su corazón había sufrido un vuelco, el sentimiento de antaño que sólo había experimentado con el que se había alejado; con el muchacho invisible como muchos lo llamaban, pero para él, no lo era. Para el "fabuloso Aomine Daiki" ese chico enclenque le había llenado y dado un giro inexplicable a su existencia, y ahora después de algunos meses lo había vuelto a ver… con alguien más.

—¿Crees que puedes superarme y borrar mi existencia… de él?

Aquella voz a su espalda, lo tomo por sorpresa, más por que no sabia a qué iba tal pregunta, giro sobre sí encarando por primera vez al desconocido.

—¿Quién eres, a qué te refieres? —cuestionó el pelirrojo al toparse con una felina mirada azul profundo.

—Tú, no serás capaz de sacar el máximo potencial de Tetsu, tú luz es muy débil…

Las facciones de sorpresa en el pelirrojo, mientras él se acercaba, le dieron entender a Kuroko que algo había ocurrido. Fue entonces que al acortar la distancia, distinguió a la persona que se encontraba con Kagami.

Una sonrisa burlona en esos labios y la mirada centellante enmarcando cierto anhelo por antaño, cruzó su mirada con aquel "cazador".

—Hola, Tetsu.

—Hola —saludó el aludido y se colocó a lado derecho del pelirrojo— Kagami, él es Aomine Daiki, jugamos juntos baloncesto durante la secundaria.

Ambas miradas felinas se escudriñaban entre sí, ninguno de los dos era tonto, ambos habían notado que el acercamiento que tenían con el de cabellos celestes rebasaba el límite del compañerismo de equipo u amistad. Kagami sentía su sangre hervir de emoción al conocer a su rival deportivamente hablando y al mismo tiempo a su rival en cuanto al "bajito" se refería.

—Gusto en verte de nuevo, Kuroko —respondió Aomine al momento en que posó su mano sobre el brazo del aludido, quien levanto su rostro para mirarle— nos veremos muy pronto —sentenció el trigueño al pelirrojo, quien en ningún momento aparto la mirada de las acciones de Daiki.

Kuroko sintió como su interior se removió inquieto, por el tacto. Kagami lo notó y no quiso quedarse con la incertidumbre carcomiéndole la tranquilidad si no sabía la verdad por propia boca del celeste.

—Kuroko, él dijo que fue tu luz en el pasado. Creo que no sólo fue lo que sucedió por estar en el mismo equipo. ¿Qué ocurrió en la escuela media… entre ustedes dos? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, mirando fijamente a su acompañante que portaba un lindo disfraz de zombi…

El aludido desvió la mirada, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responderle a Kagami… la mente de Kuroko comenzó a perderse en los recuerdos de aquella tarde…

_La fiesta había sido un éxito, "lastima" que a Kuroko y Aomine les tocaba dejar ordenado el salón, debido a que no ayudaron en los preparativos por andar en las practicas._

_El chico trigueño miraba con pesadez todo el alboroto, y suspiraba con frustración._

—_Deja de pensarlo tanto, cuanto antes empecemos, más pronto nos iremos —mascullo el "sexto jugador fantasma", mientras en una enorme bolsa negra comenzaba a echar la basura y adornos._

_Malhumorado, Daiki se puso manos a la obra, tomó una escoba y barrio el aula. Kuroko había recogido toda la basura, luego trapeo el piso, mientras, donde se iba secando, su acompañante acomodaba de nueva cuenta los asientos a como debían de estar para el día siguiente de clases._

—_Iré a dejar las bolsas de basura al contenedor —informo el de cabellos azules._

—_Esta bien, yo mientras asegurare las ventanas para poder marcharnos —fue la respuesta del más bajito._

_-_  
_-_

_Los gemidos provenientes del aula hacían eco por el pasillo. Afortunadamente eran los únicos que ahí se encontraban. La mesa del profesor estaba siendo profanada por dos adolescentes que después de tanto tiempo de negar lo que sentían, habían dado rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos._

_Las piernas del bajito blanquecino estaban apañadas alrededor de la cintura del trigueño, quien embestía a un ritmo demencialmente en contra de aquel único acceso íntimo al interior de su amante. _

_La espalda de Kuroko estaba arqueada, sus manos que eran su único sustento, le temblaban producto del éxtasis sin frenesí que experimentaba. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía debido al gélido tacto de las manos de Aomine, quien recorría con lujuria el pequeño cuerpo, acariciándolo. El sudor perlaba los cuerpos de ambos, el clímax del momento estaba cerca… _

_Las embestidas provocaban que los cuerpos de ambos temblaran, Aomine sabía que el final llegaba. Con su mano atrajo más hacia sí el cuerpo del otro, el cuerpo de ambos despedía calor…_

—_Tetsu… —musito roncamente el trigueño al esparcir su semilla en el interior del aludido, quien unos instantes antes había eyaculado entre los abdomen de ambos. _

_La mano de Daiki sobre su mejilla derecha, fue lo que se quedo bien tatuado en su piel…_

_¿Cómo diablos habían terminado así? _

_Se suponía que después de haber puesto en orden el salón estaban ya por irse, pero no… Kuroko tuvo que quedarse dormido, Daiki al volver de tirar la basura y verlo, de pervertido aprovecho el momento para ponerlo a su favor, y las prendas de sus disfraz terminaron esparcidas por el suelo, cerca del escritorio del profesor…_

Kagami le llamó en repetidas ocasiones, posó su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Kuroko… el cálido tacto, devolvió al de hebras celestes al presente.

Cruzó su mirada con la del pelirrojo quien sin necesidad de tantas palabras comprendió…

—¿Todavía… sientes algo por él? —indagó dolorosamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

—A pesar de que hoy hace ya un año desde que paso "eso" entre nosotros. Te digo todo con que, "su tacto gélido"… aún me quema la piel. —El de mirada celeste rosó con los dedos de su mano derecha, su brazo, donde instantes antes Aomine lo había tocado como despedida.

—_Donde un tigre ponga su huella, no quedara ni siquiera el rastro de que alguna vez existió ahí una pantera…_ —ese fue el pensamiento del pelirrojo al cruzar su brazo sobre el hombro de Kuroko, atrayéndolo en un abrazo posesivo al ver de soslayo que la antigua luz de "su sombra" les vigilaba en la distancia—. Vamos por unas malteadas en lo que los demás llegan.

La grande mano de Kagami, cubrió aquella huella tatuada en frio por Aomine en la piel de Tetsu, quien ahora sentía borrarlo, al incrustársele el llameante tacto del pelirrojo.


End file.
